Kiss me I'm a Prince
by DominoCat
Summary: Mikiyo Tsudas Princess Princess meets a Girl In an all-boys Bording school. Kairi and her Identical twin have one little thing they don't have in common... Her twins a GUY! The two decide to turn things upside down by switching schools... chaos gallor!
1. Prolog

**Kiss me I'm a Prince**

**Prolog**

"You know what!? I'll do it..." she said with a smirk

"When Hell freezes over."

With that she walked into her room attempting to slam her door shut. But to her frustration He had quickly put his foot between the door before she could close it on him.

Giving a small whimper as the door collided with his foot.

He tried to push it open without avail; he gave a sigh of frustration.

"What!?" she hissed form the other side of the door

"I said no! And it means NO!!"

Suddenly he poked his head into her room grinning deviously at her.

"I dare you to." he said with an evil chuckle "Or are you too chicken?"

She glared at him her green eyes burning into his.

"Your so stupid! You really think they wouldn't notice!?" she backed off from the door with a small sigh of annoyance. As he came in shaking his head at her in a mocking, sarcastic manner.

"Oh my, Dearest sister of mine have you forgotten we are IDENTICAL twins!?" he said a smirk playing on his lips.

"Identical twins with DIFFERENT GENDERS." she said still glaring at him

"It shock not only the doctors... Dad fainted too."

Her brother just grinned at her moving his ebony colored hair out of his eyes.

Giving huff she crossed her chest

"And how am I supposed to hide that I'm FE-MALE!?"

He sighed shaking his head

"So I guess you really are to chicken."

"Am NOT!" she screeched as he turned to leave.

"Call it a dare then?" he said cocking an eyebrow.

"One I'm not gonna lose."

He grinned at her in triumph.

"From now till the end of the semester, if you chicken out you'll be forced to go skinny dipping fountain of the mall."

She glared at him

"If I don't. You'll be playing nude on our next 10 gigs... Deal?"

She smirked at him holding out her hand for him to shake as he looked at her thinking whether to do it or not.

"To chicken?" she quoted him mockingly.

He shot her a glare clenching his fists as he ran his fingers threw his hair like he always did when he was annoyed.

"Deal..." he growled at her

"But don't push your luck Kairi."

He said stomping out of her room. Leaving Kairi sitting on the bed very pleased with herself.

After few minutes a young woman, looking as if she were in her mid-twenties, poked her head into the doorway. Her long brown hair falling over the left side of her face like a curtain.

"What's wrong with Kai?" she asked inquiringly at Kairi who was smiling smugly at her.

"Oh nothing... I'm trading schools with Kai." she said grinning. Making the young frown for a moment.

"But... aren't you on an all girls..."

"Ya and Kai is on an all boys... no big." she said shrugging.

"Ok well have fun!" she said smiling innocently turning to leave.

"Oh by the way mom..."

Her mother tuned to look at her again

"Don't tell dad just yet... Me and Kai want to keep it secret."

Her mom smiled and nodded making her way down to kitchen.


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter one**

That very same night Kai came into his sisters room, room dumping all of his school stuff onto Kairis bed. "I guess you'll need this, he said with an annoyed sigh.

She just looked at him and then at his stuff putting her phone on the bedside table so she could check out the stuff he just gave her. Kai gave a off a grunt, he was not pleased that his sister had all of a sudden found pleasure in his little plan. However there was no going back now, so took he emptied out her bag, spilling the contents onto the floor so he could inspect them. Kairi looked at him with a confused and annoyed look on her face.

"And what do you think your doing?" she asked him poking him into his ribs.

"Cut it will ya! It's not like your doing it differently!" he jumped swatting her hand away, sending her a glare that told her do-it-again-and-Ill-kill-you. Pointing at the spilled out contents of his bag on her bed.

"Yeah what ever..." she said picking up her cell phone again and lazily typing a text message to her best friend Josey. While simultaneously flipping threw Kais lesson plans.

"What's meant with FT slash HE???"

Kairi looked up to see a very confused Kai. Smiling smugly at him she said "Just cooking... Food Tech also called Home Economics." She smirked at his devastated facial expression. She knew how mush her brother hated anything that had to do with Housework.

"You have to..." he pointed a shaky finger at her schedule as she nodded grinning down at him.

"Don't worry you'll survive!" she said getting up from her bed, dropping down onto the floor next to him.

"Anything I might need to know?? Dorm rules, Guys I have to avoid... weird rituals?" she asked grinning from ear to ear.

He sighed. Not really... Although..." he seemed to think for a minute. "No not really. You'll find out everything whilst your there. We have to switch cell phones though."

Kairi jumped up and grabbed her cell phone.

"NO WAY BEEF BOY! Pretend I have a new one... no way your getting my cell phone."

He sighed, "Ok fine with me..." he shrugged walking out of the room.

"Oh yeah! Before I forget!" he said popping his head into threw the door again.

"You might wanna know about the princesses. Their quite special." He said grinning from ear to ear.

"Princesses!?" Kairi looked up at him confused

"I thought it was an all boys school!?"

"It is, don't worry!" he said grinning as he walked towards her bed.

"Its just a little different from your average guys boarding school." his grin grew bigger with every step he took and his eyes had a mischievous glint in them.

"To say it like this... You'll find out... but I'll give you the names so your not totally clueless on what's gonna come..." With that he walked out of her room leaving a small note on her dresser as he left. Kairi sighed cocking her head to the side like she always did when she was thinking. She took her cell phone out of her back pocket and started dialing.

"She better answer." she told her self while scrunching her nose. She started to count the how many rings it would take to make Josey pick up.

Josey and Kairi had known each other since second grade and had pretty much been friends ever since. Josey was slightly smaller then Kairi, with black long hair and blue eyes and was always wearing something boyish or baggy.

"15... 16..."

Hello? Came a very tiered voice from the other end

"JOSEY!!! WAKE UP GOD DAMN IT!!"

Ahhhh!!! Ok, ok I'm up... WHAT!? She snapped slightly aggravated.

"I... Uhm... I'm trading schools with Kai for the next semester."

Silence

"Yeah... that was all..."

You're leaving... uhmm... Kairi smirked at herself

"I'm leaving you with my brother..."

You owe me...

"I know... you can come visit me..." Kairi snickered. "I better go sleep now talk to you tomorrow." With that she hung up before anything else was said. Falling back onto her bed she remembered the note her brother had dropped on the dresser.

She quickly got up and grabbed the piece of paper and unfolded it. Staring at what had been written on it:

Thought you'd might wanna know...

The three princesses...

Yuujirou Shihoudani (Yujiro)

Mikoto (forgot his last name cause he is a pain in the rear end)

Tohru Kouno (Toru)

You'll see who they are... Have fun... And don't get busted!

Love

Kai

P.s. I packed a bag of my cloths for you... the normal attire... please do the same or I will burn all your panties... and cut your hair.

"Fuck you..." Kairi grumbled and snapped the note in-between her cell phone so she wouldn't lose it.

Kairi got up with a huff. Roughly stuffed the contents of her brother's school bag back where it belonged and dumped the bag next to the door so it made a loud thump on her way out into the bathroom.

She looked at herself in the mirror and then at a picture of her brother. Her black hair that reached her shoulders, green eyes and pale skin... His hair barely touched his jaw. He sighed as she took the scissors in her hand and started cutting.


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

"WAKEY, WAKEY!!!!" with that and a loud THUMP Kairi was woken out of her sleep. Hitting the floor next to her bed she barely missed the sharp edge of her nightstand.

"Why you little..." she jumped back up onto her bed ready to strangle her brother only to stop in mid air in utter shock. It wasn't her brother grinning back at her with a mega-phone in hand... no she was looking at HERSELF!

"HOLEY MOLEY!!" she pulled 'herself' at the collar.

"What the fudge... how did you... I mean... you..." she was lost for words.

"Extensions!.... AND I like your underwear it's COMFORTABLE." Kairi popped a vain at this comment... this was DEFINATELY her BROTHER.

"YOU PERV!" she screeched sending him into the wall opposite of the bed.

"OUT!" she scream as Kai rubbed his head giving her a provoking smirk before running out of the room.

"I HATE GUYS!" she yelled before remembering she would be joining an all BOYS boarding school this semester. She stomped into her bathroom to get ready. Only to be greeted by her brothers face in the mirror.

"Damn you!!"

After a long and loud tantrum in her room, Kairi brought her, or rather her brothers bags down to the car, whilst getting weird looks from her dad.

"I wasn't that loud..." she mumbled to her self as she loaded the two black bags into the trunk. As her back was turned to her dad and Kai she heard him say.

"Oh daddy! Kai wont give me back my phone!" Kairi spun around with eyes the size of saucepans.

"What... What are you talking about?!" she said trying to sound innocent while giving Kai a glare.

"He told me he'd burn my panties and cut my hair if I didn't give it to him!" her face got red and another vain popped in you forehead for the second time that morning. Their dad turned to Kairi sternly giving her 'THE' look.

"I don't have it." she said agitatedly. Her dad's eyes narrowed.

"Kai... If I have to search you and find it in your bags or pocket I will veto your allowance for two months am I making myself clear." Kairi gulped and pulled out her cell phone handing it to her brother. If looks could kill he would have been 6 feet under.

"Get in the car Kai your mothers bringing Kairi to school." With that the drivers door closed with a loud clap.

"I will miss you Kai!" Her brother said in an overly sweet sugary voice, while giving hare a hug. Now that REALLY that made her want to smack the living daylight out of him. Kairi noticed her brother slipping something into her back pocket before letting go and turning away. Giggling obnoxiously.

"I hate this world." Kairi mumbled as she got into the car. Not only was her brother... evil, the school she was going to all boys.. no on top of that her dad had to be the headmaster... could it get any worse???

-ISCH DONT THINK SO!- Her dad chuckled at the way she acted, shaking his head. Still thinking it was her brother sitting next to him.

"And this would be our room!" Kairi nodded looking at the Green haired, green-eyed boy in front of her slightly embarrassed. "Thanks Sakamoto... I have no clue how I could forget where my room was." scratching her head she sighed reminding herself to KILL her brother once she got the chance. Not only had she not known she was sharing the room with the soon-to-be student council president. But he had also forgotten to tell her WHERE she was going to sleep. Kairi scoffed at the thought but got pulled back to reality when Sakamoto-sempai spoke up again.

"Its no problem.. Uhm I have a question though." he looked a little nervous and concerned.

"Uh sure... go ahead!"

"Could you go back to calling me Akira... this whole last name business... I don't like it." She grinned. He looked kind of cute when he was nervous.

-OI! KAIRI don't even go THERE!-

"Sure thing Akira-kun!" She logged the bags into the small room. Which consisted of a bunk bed, two desks and two cupboards. Sighing leaned against the windowsill looking outside.

"This is going to be one long semester." Just then there was a nock at the door. Sighing Kairi turned around to see three adorable looking guys next to Akira.

-Screw this being the worst thing that ever happened. I'm in heaven!- she thought giving the boys a sly smile with out knowing it.

"Can I help any of you?" she said looking at the three newcomers. The first one had Orange hair that fell over his shoulders his shoulders, orange eyes and a emitted radiant aura that made her want to put on some shades. The second guy had light blue short hair, matching his blue eyes he had something rather enticing about him as well but not like the first guy. Lastly the third whom god must have had a grudge against… or his mom had to much red food coloring to eat while she was having him cause his hair and eyes were pink. He simply reminded Kairi of cotton candy... SO CUTE!

-WHY ARE THEY SO GOOD LOOKING!?!?!- She screamed in her head while keeping a clam exterior, smiling sweetly at them. After about 10 minutes of... absolutely nothing she blinked a few times to see the four guys staring at her in aw.

"Uhm... Yes? Something wrong?" The guys looked at each other then at Kairi, then at each other again. Before building a little circle as if they where discussing a new football strategy and Kairi was their opponent. She tried to catch what they where saying but only heard the last part.

"Yujiro I think you should go up to him and ask." The blue haired guy whispered making the one with the orange hair, Yujiro as Kairi figured turn to him and say

"No way Toru, Why don't you or Mikoto go?"

"I say Akira goes seeing he know Kai the best." the guy called Mikoto or cotton candy, how Kairi had dubbed him said to his friends. They now all looked Akira with big puppy eyes.

"But... but I'm only his room mate!"

-this is ridiculous.. Akira is way to shy to be student council resident.- Kairi thought shaking her head at the boys feeble attempt to get out of his friends plan.

"Come on... you cant say no to all three of the princesses can you?" Yujiro finally said loud enough for Kairi to hear with out having to eavesdrop on them.

"Fineeee~" Akira wined as he stood up straight walking towards Kairi with a shy and nervous exasperation on his face...

"Kai... uhm... would you..."

…. To be continued….


End file.
